No tears, we'll meet again
by VampiricBloOdyRose
Summary: Crossover with Angel. Ninth answers a distress call from a young girl named Kathy in the 18th century who has just survived an encounter with her vampire older brother, Liam. Now how will Kathy deal with the knowledge that her family has just been murdered by her beloved brother while traveling all of space and time with a madman.


This is a chapter I wrote down a bit after that Doctor Who episode "Night Terrors" came out, so almost two years ago and I have done nothing with it. I was going to rewatch Angel when I came up with this idea. I've always wanted to see more fanfictions with Kathy in them, she was Angel's little sister and I was fascinated with the idea of her. So here I am finally posting a fanfic after such long time of only reading them. I discovered the website years, I'm not sure of the exact number, before I became a member. I still remember that my first fanfiction was of Inuyasha having kids with Kagome. I'm rambling, I apologize, enjoy the story.

I don't own Doctor Who or Angel, unfortunately, and never will. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...okay, maybe I still would have written fanfiction. Because I can almost never keep up with the same idea.

* * *

The first thing I remember feeling when I woke up was the warmth of a furry cloth that was caressing my skin. I was confused, I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I then saw something glowing in the corner of my eye, I hesitated at first not knowing what it was. But decided to look anyway because I wanted to know where the hell I was. So quickly I turned my head and was faced with a roaring fire within a fireplace, but that wasn't what held my attention, standing there, arms crossed, was a man. He was tall, judging by the shadow being cast, and from the looks of it, he has been watching me for a while now. I couldn't quite make out his face so I couldn't see his expression, or look into his eyes, but the atmosphere felt that of understanding, sorrow, and pain.

"So, you're awake then." Said the mysterious tall man in a voice deep with compassion. All I did was nod, I don't trust my voice at the moment that and I couldn't seem to be able to find it. "'ere" he said walking towards me holding something, I moved backward in fear of this stranger only to hit something cold. I was panicking, and realized that I was breathing in gulps of air and shaking. Once he noticed this he stopped and whispered,"It's alright, it's just water." I looked up and saw his face for the first time, his appearance was that of a man in his early forties, he had beautiful blue eyes, and such short hair I had to squint to even see it. He then took a small step forward and bent down before me, I looked even more closely to his face, he may look around forty but he had the oldest eyes I have ever seen in my life. So much pain, it made me want to weep. I accepted the offered water and took short ladylike sips, as mother taught me.

Mother.

Where was Mother, and Father, and Liam?

Oh, that's right Liam is... I can't even bring my self to think about it, my Liam. The man's warm hand caressed my cheeks, only then did I realize that I was crying. I leaned into the touch, I felt safer then, not enough to be completely relax but just enough to not run out of...this weird place screaming from the top of my lungs.

"You 'kay?" Was whispered to me, I turned my head away from him, stood up, as did he, and looked right into his eyes, his soul. Having calmed down a bit, thanks to the water, I decided to speak.

"Who are you?" I said as loudly as I can at the moment. He was silent for a while, as if he couldn't quite decide if he should tell me. As if it was a huge secret.

"The Doctor." Was uttered from his mouth, I couldn't determine if it was some sort of joke I didn't understand or if he was being honest with me. I decided to go with the former, there was just something not right with this man.

"I meant your _real_ name, not your profession" Now I was the one crossing my arms on my chest.

Once again he was just silent, I was getting impatient and was about to yell at him when he opened his mouth and claimed.

"That is my name, it has been for such a long time now..." It seemed as if he didn't want to finish that sentence. This man is fascinating to me, he must have seen so much in his life, and has even accepted 'Doctor' as his real name.

"Did you not like you birth name? Was there something wrong with it? Did it sound weird like...Bigagaloo?" I asked continuous questions, he seemed to be amused with me because he now was sporting a grin, not to big, but noticeable.

He chuckled as he said, "No, my name wasn't 'Bigagaloo' although I did know this one woman back home with a name similar to that, we just called her loo for short though. Now, while we are discussing names, do you mind telling me yours?"

I tensed almost immediately, although I'm not sure why I did, there was just something not right about this whole situation. But then I thought, 'what's the worst that can happen?' "Katherine, Kathy for short." My voice held such pride just in speaking my name.

He smile at me and cheered, "Kathy, that's a fantastic name!" I couldn't help but smile back at him, sure he was probably just saying that to make me feel good, but it was still very nice to hear.

I did a curtsy as I said,"Thank you sir Doctor."

"No, no sir. Just The Doctor."

"Okay just The Doctor."

He chuckled, I was teasing him, trying to get him in a better mood, or was I trying to cheer myself up? I'm forgetting something, something important but I can't remember what. As it is when you forgot something.

"Where am I?" I finally asked "Where are Mother and Father?" Once I asked the second questioned his mood went south again and I was back at square one.

"To answer your first question you are on my TARDIS, and before you ask, TARDIS means 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space.' This," He paused holding up his arms and pointing in every direction "is my space ship." He was smiling again, as if he was victorious...space ship?

"What are you talking about? What is a space ship? Where are we really? And where is my family?!"

By the end I was yelling, anger was the dominant emotion right now and I'll use it to get what I want. He didn't even flinch, didn't even blink once, he just continued to stare at me. It was getting very uncomfortable by this point, he finally blinked. Walking towards me, I didn't move, I held my ground, he walked past me. For the first time I actually turned around to see what was behind me, I was amazed. It was as if I was new to the world all over again, I have never seen anything like it. I cautiously touched the machine, it felt good, almost right to my touch. Looking up I find him staring at me again, I can see my reflection in his eyes, I looked like a mess. I was a mess. There I was with a complete stranger who called himself 'The Doctor', somewhere that I'm sure doesn't even belong in my world, it was too beautiful to be in my world, and to top it all of I can't remember anything from the last...I don't even know how long I've been asleep.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, " I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...I am confused a-and frustrated, here am I, who knows where this..TARDIS. I can't remember anything after my older brother's funeral, I feel weak and I don't know where my parents are. Then you," I point at him accusingly, "are playing some sort of a game with me. I just want to go home Mr. Doctor, but it feels as if, I have no home to get back to...why?"

My cheeks were moist with hot tears, I couldn't explain it but, I felt so much sadness I just wanted to roll up in a ball and die. Once again he continued to stare after a few seconds he looks away, I don't know what happened but I need to know _now_. He faces me again, emotionless, I know it is just a mask, this man is incapable of not feeling anything.

"I'm sorry but your family is died. Your mother and father, and of course your brother. All dead, killed, murdered to be more exact. You survived, just out of luck. Your plea for help was so strong that the TARDIS picked it up. Ain't that right old girl," the then started to stroke the...TARDIS...girl? "I came to you, found you almost dead next to your mother. I was quick enough to fix you up, you have been asleep for a day now, a full twenty-four hours. I've been watching over you, Katherine, and you are correct there is no home for you to return to."

By the end of this I was already sobbing holding my self up. I couldn't breath or see for what felt like hours, turned out to be minutes. The Doctor no longer had his mask, his eyes held so much compassion and...understanding? How can he understand, he wasn't just informed that his family was just killed, I felt a sudden burst of anger, but it quickly went away and was replaced with agony. I continued to cry for a while then started to calm down the Doctor then decided to ask me a question that would change my life, well more than it already has changed.

"Do you want to travel with me Kathy?" I looked up at him and what I saw made me want to cry again, his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, were filled with such intense loneliness. I hesitated for a moment but then spoke the question on my mind.

"What? Travel? Where? How? With you? Why?" Okay, more like questions, "We just met mister, may I add not under the best of circumstances. and already you want to take me away from my home?"

It seemed like an eternity until he finally answered. "Travel. Yes. Anywhere, _everywhere__. _With my TARDIS. Again yes. We both have no where else to go. And not to seem harsh or anything but what home?"

I glared at him for that last comment but didn't do anything else, wait...'we'?

"Come on it'll be fun, because you see when I said everywhere I meant everywhere. Anywhere on Earth, outside of Earth, heck even different points in time. My TARDIS does it all, well except perhaps grow bananas but I haven't tried so maybe it does. I'll have to try sometime soon! Bananas are good you know, great source of potassium, do you know what a banana is?"

After his little mindless mumble jumble rant he stared at me expecting me to answer some question that I didn't even hear, let alone understand. This man is mad!

"Um what are you going on about?"

"So you don't know what a banana is. Pity, I'll have to show you one some day, too bad I don't have one on me at the moment...perhaps soon. But only if you agree to come with me Kathy. What do you say?"

I stared at him with a blush on my cheeks, I know I'm just a young girl but I heard some things that Liam said and _that_ sounded very very inappropriate. Or is it just me?

"I can even teach you how to dance, you know in new ways, and some of the basics if you never had before."

Okay now I know that I spent to much time with Liam, unless the Doctor is attracted to young girls.

"Why are you blushing Kathy? Was it something I said?"

Of course it was something you said! What else would it be.

"Doctor I'm just a child of thirteen years I'm sure I'm too young for you to do those kind of things too."

I whispered in embarrassment my blush deepening. Amazing how quickly I have gotten over my recent predicament and am now faced with a new one. Wait he is calling me Kathy already! I don't mind but I'm going to make him work for it, just for my own amusement, I need some form of fun.

"And please don't call me Kathy, it's Katherine"

"Feisty one aren't you! I like that in a companion...that is, if want to go with me?" He said, almost pleadingly.

The only thing going through my mind was that word. _Companion_. Do I want to travel with this strange man who, as far as I can tell, craves company? I have nothing left. No family, therefore no home, and -if my assumption is correct- this Doctor is in a similar situation. Why shouldn't I follow this madman where ever he goes? Oh, that's right, I'm not insane.

Just as I was going to decline the offer, I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. I quickly look down again. The blue depths were swimming with loneliness, great utter hope that I would accept that I just couldn't say no. I doubt even Father would have been able to say no to those eyes. And just as soon as the thought of Father came I banished it from my mind, not wanting to start crying again.

So, just like that, I made the decision that will change my life forever. I looked up, straight into the Doctor's eyes and said one word. The word that changed it all.

"Yes."

* * *

Hopefully that was an okay start. I'm a bit nervous to be honest. I have so many starts to stories on my computer but no idea as to how to keep them going. I decided to start with this one because it was the oldest on here(not to mention it was an entire chapter).

Please let me know what you think in a review and if you have any suggestions as to what I can do with this. I have the ending planned out, but I need ideas as to the journey to get there. Yes, I know, very sloppy of me, but I haven't seen Doctor Who in a while and I'd rather have a planet and/or point in time to start the adventure(and frankly, I don't feel like looking up different planets and time eras in DW universe). So if I can get an idea from someone else, I would very much appreciate it. I know her name is just Kathy, but I thought that having the Doctor have to 'earn' the right to call her that could be fun.


End file.
